Moving On
by Forever Angel's Slayer
Summary: Cordelia's dead. Angel has a world to save. How's our hero going to deal with his grieving and.... Buffy?
1. Angel has a visit

A/N: Yeah, this is my first fanfic. Sorry if it sucks!! -----------------------------------------------  
  
"Cordelia." Angel thought as he stared at the picture of her as he had been doing for the past few weeks since her death.  
  
"Uhh. Boss?" Harmony said cautiously as she walked through the door of his office. "There are some papers the science department wanted you to sign."  
  
"That's fine Harmony. Just leave them at the door." Angel replied coldly as he sat there still holding the picture of Cordelia.  
  
"Can I talk to you about something, like, really quick??" Harmony asked nervously.  
  
"Make it fast."  
  
"Well, don't drive a stake through me for asking this, but, I miss Cordelia too. She was like, my best friend for a lot of years! But you HAVE to get over it! Like, I'm not saying forget her or anything. But we need you! Things are totally out of control! We have so many cases. Cordelia would have wanted you to keep going. For her. Well, I've got phones to answer." She said as she walked back to her desk.  
  
"She would have wanted you to keep going. Keep going. Keep going." That one sentence Harmony said kept ringing in his head.  
  
"You heard her, get up!" said the voice of someone.  
  
"No, it can't be." Angel thought  
  
"Yeah, well it is Mister, you have people to save! Don't sit here feeling sorry for me!" Yes, it was Cordelia.  
  
"Cordy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Angel said with a pained voice.  
  
"Like I said, don't feel sorry for me. I'm fine! That's what you should be caring about." replied Cordelia.  
  
"You're not really here, are you?" Angel said.  
  
"Nope." She said with a short laugh after. "Well, I'm here, but you're dreaming. It's time to wake up. You have people to save! Don't worry, we'll be seeing each other."  
  
----------------------------------------- Yeah, I know it's short, hopefully I'll add more stuff soon! 


	2. Fred's Big Plan

A/N: Yeah. I kind of totally had no ideas of what to put after that. But I did the best I could, I had an idea for the very beginning, and a have BIG Buffy plans for later! So sorry if this chapter is bad! --------------------------------------------  
  
"Angel!" shouted Fred as she excitedly comes through his office door. "Wesley and I have a plan, and it can really help business!"  
  
Angel didn't have any intentions to get up. But then he remembered what Cordelia told him, so he followed Fred. They walked into Wesley's office where Gunn, Lorne, and Wesley all sat waiting for the agenda.  
  
"See. after our encounter with Dana, it started to make me think. Since Buffy is looking for all the Slayers, what better way to find them all than by telling them all to meet here? So then, instead of Buffy and her gang having to search the entire world for all of them, she can find them all at once!" said Fred.  
  
"Were going to tell them? How? We walk down the street and yell 'Hey! If you're a Slayer then go to this place!' and hand them a map?" Gunn said sarcastically.  
  
"Well. No. But Wesley had the idea that we can send out something like, "a subliminal message" into their heads using magic." Fred responded.  
  
"So, you're suggesting we use mind control on these Slayers to get them to Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
"It's technically not mind control, were just telling them to come here so they can be taken to Buffy." Wesley said.  
  
He receives strange looks from everyone else.  
  
"Okay, well maybe it is mind control but think about how much this can help!"  
  
"Fine, but exactly how are you going to specifically direct the message to the Slayers?" said Angel.  
  
"We've got the entire spell set up. Just leave the rest to me and Wes." Fred says as her and Wesley walk out the door.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Fred asked sounding concerned.  
  
"Oh, I'm quite positive. I've got all the right ingredients, and the words spell right here." replies Wesley as he walks up to the altar where their spell is set up.  
  
"Here goes nothing." says Fred. ----------------------------------------------------- A Buffy part is coming up next. 


	3. Dreams and more shocking truths

"Where am I?" Buffy Summers wonders as she walks down cold stone steps with sounds of screaming girls in the background. "I know this place..."  
  
"Everybody out now!" Faith yells as she and several other slayers stampede close behind her up the steps.  
  
Buffy knew where she was now. She continued down the steps only to see herself and Spike.  
  
"Oh God..." Buffy whispers to herself in close to tears.  
  
"I can feel it Buffy..." Spike said amazed.  
  
"What?" said the other Buffy  
  
"My soul... It's really there." Spike said still in shock. "Kind of stings."  
  
Buffy stood there watching from the steps. She knew what would come up next.  
  
"Go on then!" Spike said trying to get her to run before she went down with the Hellmouth.  
  
"No! You've done enough. You could still..." But deep down, Buffy knew Spike wasn't going anywhere. She realized that now.  
  
"No, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup."  
  
More walls crumble down between them. But Buffy still stands there, with all her memories of that one moment flood back.  
  
Faith is next to her, she is screaming for the other Buffy to hurry up.  
  
"Gotta move lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer." Spike said.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"I mean it! I gotta do this!" said Spike holding his hand up to stop her.  
  
Buffy grabs Spike's hand as they burst into flame.  
  
"I love you." Both Buffy's say as they cry knowing their love is lost. "No you don't" he says with a smile. "But thanks for saying it. Another earthquake shakes the crumbling Hellmouth breaking Buffy and Spike apart. That was her cue to go. "Now go!" yelled Spike. The other Buffy ran up the stairs. "I wanna see how it ends." Spike said to himself. "But then he turned around and looks straight at Buffy and said, "And believe me pet. This isn't the end." Then he bursts into flames.  
  
"No!" Buffy yells as she feels violent shaking.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy! Wake up!" Dawn yells in her big sisters face. "It was just a dream. You were having a bad dream"  
  
"Right. It was just a dream." Buffy replied in a shaky voice.  
  
"Mr. Giles, we're back!" announces Andrew as he and the 12 other slayers walk into the door downstairs.  
  
"Oh, good Andrew. And I trust that you brought the Slayer along as well?"  
  
"Uh huh, her name is Dana. She just killed a bunch of people though, so she might be a little on the offish side."  
  
"Oh dear lord. What do you mean killed a bunch of people?" Giles demanded.  
  
"Who killed a bunch of people?" said Buffy as she came into the room.  
  
"Oh hey Buffy. Yeah, like she was kind of crazy, and tortured. But she's better now." said Andrew. "Dana, you can come in here and meet Mr. Giles."  
  
Dana walked into the room still with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Welcome Dana, I'm Buffy, and this is my Watcher Giles. You can put all your stuff over in that room. I'll have Dawn show you where it is." said Buffy. "Hi, I'm Dawn." She said smiling at the new slayer.  
  
"Giles, I need to talk to you for a minute. Alone." Buffy added looking at Andrew.  
  
"Oh, okay that's cool, I'll just go and take that 48 hours of non sleep I haven't had." Andrew said.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Giles asked sounding concerned.  
  
"Nothing wrong, but. It's just that... Lately I've been having these... dreams." said Buffy.  
  
"Dreams? What kind of dreams?"  
  
"I've just been having all these dreams about Spike! All saying the same thing! He keeps telling me that it's not the end! Giles, is there a possibility that he could be, alive?" asked Buffy with hope in her voice.  
  
"Well, I think..." Giles was cut off by Andrew's response.  
  
"Oh yeah... that's what I forgot to tell you!"  
  
"Andrew, this is really not a good time, and were you eavesdropping?" Buffy asked angrily.  
  
"Well, duh. And it's a miracle! When I was in L.A. I saw Spike! He's with Angel!" Andrew spilled.  
  
Buffy and Giles stare at him wide eyed in shock.  
  
"Oops." Andrew said realizing he just confessed to Buffy what Spike didn't want her to know. 


	4. Alive

A/N: There will be some Buffy/Angel stuff in here, but sorry guys, its gonna be a Spuffy. But I'm going to write a Buffy/Angel one after this.  
  
"He's WHAT?" Giles said, half thinking Andrew's joking.  
  
"He's what? I didn't say anything, not anything, I didn't say anything, no ones alive..." Andrew replied.  
  
"Oh my God..." those were the only few words Buffy could get out of her mouth as she sat down in shock.  
  
"Oh Spike's going to be so mad at me! He told me not to tell."  
  
"And he's with Angel? First he goes to Wolfram and Hart and now he has Spike and doesn't even decide to tell me?" Buffy ranted. "How could he do this to me?"  
  
Buffy kept going on and on as Giles gave an expression like he had gotten a big headache in the last 2 minutes and started cleaning his glasses. Suddenly, Buffy stopped and there was a moment of silence.  
  
Finally Buffy asked "How long."  
  
"How long what?" Andrew asked almost afraid.  
  
"How long has he been alive." Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know exactly. About five months maybe." Andrew said seriously for once.  
  
"I have- I have to go." Buffy said quickly as she grabbed her jacket and exited the house.  
  
"Oh dear lord." Giles said exasperated. "Andrew, I need to make a phone call. You won't mind staying a little longer before you go and see Willow will you?"  
  
"Sure, I'll just go and get something to eat in the kitchen."  
  
Giles wandered over to the phone and dialed a few numbers.  
  
"Hello? Yes, I would like to reach the L.A. Branch of Wolfram and Hart."  
  
More to come soon!! Sorry if this chapter is short. 


	5. Alive pt Two

A/N: This is before Fred's death. ------------------------------  
  
"Wolfram and Hart, this is Harmony. Where may I direct your call?"  
  
"Harmony?" Giles said in shock.  
  
"Uhh... yeah? Hey, you know you kind of sound really familiar."  
  
"Yes Harmony, this is Mr. Giles. I was hoping I could talk to Angel."  
  
"Oh yeah sure, hold on a sec."  
  
"First he takes over Wolfram and Hart, and now he has vampires for his secretaries!" Giles thought as he started to clean his glasses again.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart, this is Angel."  
  
"Yes, hello Angel, it's Giles. We need to talk about something."  
  
The first few thoughts that ran through Angel's head when he heard this came down to one thing. Spike. "Umm... what about?"  
  
"Andrew just came back from seeing you, and he told us something, rather interesting."  
  
"Oh really?" Angel said trying to make it seem as if he had known nothing.  
  
"Yes, he told us that he saw Spike when he was there in L.A. I was just wondering exactly when you were planning on telling us?"  
  
"He saw Spike? Well I don't know how he saw Spike, because you know both of us know that Spike is dead and..." Angel rambled.  
  
"Angel! What the hell did you do with my-"Spike said before Angel cut him off.  
  
"Spike! Can't you see I'm little busy talking to..." Oh shit.... Angel thought as he remembered he was on the phone with Giles.  
  
"Oh, so Spike is dead is he?"  
  
"Okay fine. Yes Spike is alive, and he's here. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but we thought it would be best if Buffy didn't know." Angel confessed.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, its English on the phone now isn't it?" Spike said.  
  
"Put Spike on the phone now will you?" Giles asked.  
  
"Uhh.... Sorry I can't do that! Oh and there's someone coming into the office, I'd love to talk, but I can't so bye." Angel said really fast as he hung up. "Damn!" Angel said as he spun around and walked around in frustration.  
  
"Damn? What are you saying that for? I'm the one that should be saying it!" Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, well your ass isn't the one that Buffy's gonna want to kick!"  
  
"What makes you think she won't?" Spike retorted.  
  
"Buffy's pissed enough over this Wolfram and Hart thing! What makes you think she'll be any happier knowing that I kept this from her?" Angel argued.  
  
"Fine, then I hope that when she kicks your tall dark and forehead ass, I'll be the first to witness!" Spike shouted.  
  
Angel didn't need a comeback from that, he just used his fists to talk for him. Soon him and Spike were hitting each other back and forth until shouting random names until Fred and Wesley came in to break them up.  
  
"Okay, what happened this time?" Fred asked.  
  
"Andrew spilled the new that Spike is alive! So now Buffy knows, and she already doesn't trust me so she's probably really pissed!" Angel said.  
  
"Well, what do you think we're going to do here Angel?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I don't know. Well what's Buffy going to do? Like she would travel all the way from Europe." Angel said sounding hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, maybe your right. Why would she come all this way?" Wesley said trying to sound reassuring.  
  
Meanwhile in Brazil: "He's what? Are you sure?" Willow said as she talked to someone on the phone with a surprised look on her face. "Oh yes, of course Giles. I'll look up on it. Bye."  
  
"So you've heard the news?" Buffy said as she walked through the door.  
  
"Oh my God! Buffy!" Willow said as she sprang up to hug her friend. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to know something." Buffy said very concerned.  
  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
  
"I need you to do a spell. I want to know for sure that Spike is alive."  
  
"I was just on the phone with Giles, he called Angel. He says he heard Spike." Willow said.  
  
"I need to see him Will. But the flight to L.A. doesn't come in for two days!"  
  
"Maybe I can help. For the past few days, I've been researching teleportation spells. I'm thinking that if I try this one here, I can get you to L.A. in the maximum of 5 minutes!" said Willow as she pulled out a spell book.  
  
"Can you guarantee that a won't end up in somewhere like, Iceland?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well... No. But it's a pretty good chance you won't. I think."  
  
"Works for me." Buffy said.  
  
Willow got out all her spell ingredients and started to set up.  
  
"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Buffy asked with caution.  
  
"It's simple, all you have to do is stand in the circle. I'll say a few words, throw some smelly stuff at you. And you're off! Oh, and it says here that you might feel a little, dizzy when you get to your destination.  
  
"Here goes nothing."  
  
The witch mumbled a few words as the map in front of her started to glow above L.A. Soon Buffy started to fade, and she was completely gone.  
  
"I really hope I didn't send her to Antarctica..." Willow said as she looked at the empty circle where Buffy stood.  
  
"Wow." Buffy said as she started to reappear somewhere in downtown L.A. "Looks like L.A."  
  
Buffy walked out of the alley and looked around at the big city around her.  
  
"Excuse me, can you please tell me where the building of Wolfram and Hart is?" Buffy asked someone walking down the street. ------------------------------ Please review! More coming soon. 


	6. Not Trusted

"I'm not worried. She's not coming. No way is she coming." Angel kept saying to himself as he paced around in circles.  
  
"Angel, just chill! What are you so worried about this chick for? What's the worst she would do to you?" Gunn asked.  
  
Angel gives him the no duh look and says, "One, she's mad at me for taking Wolfram and Hart! Two, she doesn't trust me! Three, Spike's alive, she knows and is going to be pissed that I didn't tell her! And did you miss something when I said 'Vampire-Slayer'?"  
  
"I'm not dealing with this right now. I'm gone. I'll be around later." Spike said as he walked out the door.  
  
"See? Even he's smart enough to leave!" Angel shouted. "I should get out of here before she drives a stake through my heart..."  
  
"You used to date her. I doubt that she would kill you just because you forgot to tell her someone was alive." Gunn responded. "Maybe if your lucky, she won't even come here at all!"  
  
"Looks like Angel is out of luck, and I wouldn't be so sure about the NOT killing him part either." said a very upset looking Buffy standing in the doorway to Angel's office.  
  
"Buffy." Angel said with some surprise in his voice. "What are you- what are you doing here??"  
  
"I think you know why I'm here Angel." Buffy said icily.  
  
"Is this about the Spike thing, because Angel cakes here was planning on telling you, really he was..." Lorne said trying to defend Angel.  
  
"Lorne, that's enough." Angel said cutting him off.  
  
"And who the hell are you? Or what the hell are you should I ask?" Buffy said staring at the brightly dressed green demon.  
  
"Buffy, this is Lorne. He works for me." Angel said.  
  
"Oh." Buffy said. "So, where's Spike, Angel?"  
  
"He just walked out the door a few minutes before you got here. Of course your welcome to stay here, until he gets back, or for as long as you need." Angel offered.  
  
Buffy didn't seem to hear what he said. She had an expression as in she was in deep thought. Finally she said, "Was it my imagination, or was that Harmony that was your secretary?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Harmony is my secretary."  
  
"Oh, great even more convincing you went crazy! First, you take control of evil incorporated, and now you have evil vampires working as your secretaries! Even if it is one as, you know, just... Harmony."  
  
"Look Buffy, we're doing a good thing here at Wolfram and Hart. We have a bunch of resources, we're helping people." Angel protested.  
  
"Helping people? Sure you're the boss of this building, but what about the one who are in charge of all the firms all over the world? Are they doing good?"  
  
Angel didn't know what to say. He had nothing to object to it. He wasn't going to say it, but she was right. Finally he said, "Can't you just believe we're doing a good thing here?" He looked back from support from his friends, but they all had the same expressions on their faces. They started to wonder too.  
  
"I wish I could. But I can't." Buffy said. "I'm sorry." ------------------------------------------------- Yeah I know, short chapter, I'll add more soon!!!! 


End file.
